Queens Guardian
by RustyCage500
Summary: A young Tenno captured by the Queens never thought that he would willingly became their guardian...and a King of Grineer. OCXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Description: A young Tenno captured by the Queens never thought that he would willingly became their guardian...and a King of Grineer. OCXHarem.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I do not own Warframe, all rights belong to Digital Extremes.

XXXXXXXIXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 1: The Queens Guardian**

It was a calm day at the Kuva Fortress...as calm as it can get inside the Grineer Fortress where the Queens reside, everything was normal until a Tenno decided to mess things up, drawing the ire of the Elder Queen. Right now a Warframe is dragged on the ground by two Kuva Guardians, the Warframe is the mighty Chroma wearing the Amaru helmet, it has white primary and secondary colors while the tertiary and accents color is red, a green energy shining from the spots on its body. The Chroma was defeated easily by the Kesheg wielding giants when it tried to assassinate the Queens, it's plan failing horribly upon reaching deeper into the fortress, the Kuva Guardians appeared and subdued the dragon-like Warframe with easy. After what felt like hours for the Tenno they arrived ar a large circular room with an elevated center on which the two Queens of Grineer rested.

"Bring that thing closer!" The Elder Queen ordered harshly, prompting the two guards to drag the Warframe closer to the center, the Warframe fell to its knees, head bowed in defeat. The Elder Queen moved closer, she used her scepter to tilt the Warframe's chin up so that he can look at her.

"A mere infested puppet won't do, show me how you really look or I will destroy your mind." The Elder growled out to the Warframe as she took away her scepter from its chin, it stared back at her for a moment before a flare of energy exploded from the Warframe, revealing the Tenno who control it, standing in front of the slumped down Warframe. Handsome, well build young man standing at around 6 and a half feet tall, wearing Varida Transference Suit with the hood pulled down, the suit's primary and secondary color is white, with the tertiary color and hood lining being red. He has lightly tanned skin, shoulder length messy white hair and red eyes with white glowing pupils. The man send the Elder a glare to which she hissed and slammed the blunt end of her scepter into his stomach, taking away his breath and brining him down to his knees.

"Insolent maggot! How dare you look at me like that!" Elder shouted in fury, two Kuva Guardians moved closer to the downed Tenno and raised their Kesheg above his neck, they were about to cut him down when the Elder Queen stopped them.

"No! He still have his uses! Bring him to my quarters at once, I will be there soon." The Elder said as the two guards cuffed the Tenno's arms and began to lead him away from the throne room. The man tried to return to his Warframe but a small shock from the cuffs stopped him, he tried to use his void powers but an even stronger shock surged through his body, making him fall onto his knees and scream in pain, after few seconds the pain stopped and the Tenno finally realized how pointless it is to try escaping. After several minutes of walking deeper and deeper into the fortress they finally arrived at a large set of heavy doors of black color with intricate red details, the guards lead him inside and dropped him onto his knees before the large bed made out of several big red cushions, they waited for several minutes and finally the two Queens appeared inside the room, the lesser Queen, Worm, walked up to the kneeling Tenno and clasped a collar-like device on his neck, making the Tenno grunt in discomfort.

"Well, well, well, how pathetic of you Tenno, what would your precious Lotus said if she saw you kneeling before the Grineer Queens?" Worm said with a smirk as she sat on the bed of pillows, the Elder Queen followed her example, lying down on the cushions. The man remained silent as the Queens inspected him up and down, after a while Worm stood up and walked up to the Tenno, the small Queen reached her hand and grabbed a bunch of hair on the man's head, she yanked up, forcing the Tenno to look up at her face.

"Listen now, that thing on your neck can blow up with a simple command and acts just like that suit you wear so you won't get rid of it without me or my sister taking it off." Worm said and looked back at the Elder Queen who nodded, Worm let go of his hair and walked back to the cushions.

"You can get your freedom back, Tenno, you just have to do something for us." The Elder said as she pointed her scepter at him.

"We need two alive Tenno, females, we will provide you with means to capture them and not let Lotus know about it. You will spend few hours here until we can get everything ready, if you don't want to die you will return with what we asked for, do not disappoint us Tenno or you will die." The Elder said and fell silent for a moment, the man gritted his teeth and looked at the Queens with a glare.

"Why the hell would I help you, better kill me now because I won't betray my kind!" He snarled, his voice rough yet not unpleasant to the ear, the Elder looked at him for a moment before motioning for the two guards to leave which they did hesitantly. After they left Worm chuckled and stood up, causing the Tenno to shuffle back a little as she approached, she smirked upon seeing the nervousness in his eyes.

"Don't be like that, there must be some Tenno you hate, two female Tenno is all we ask for, you can even hunt rogue Tenno if you want." At that the man fell silent, he thought for a moment about her words before nodding slowly.

"I will do it...then I can leave, right?" He asked to which Worm nodded and walked back to the cushions.

"Of course you can, we are the Queens, we don't go back on our word." She said and sat down, a smirk plastered on her face.

XXXXXXX

After few hours the preparations were complete, the Tenno regained his Warframe but it was altered, it still has Amaru helmet but it now has Dynasty skin and Dynasty wings on its back, its primary and secondary color is now black while its energy is red, it has Kuva armor plates on chest and shoulders while Maggor knee guards decorate his legs, the Warframe also have a large Kuva Braid as Syandana, the accents and primary color of the accessories is black while the rest is red , unlike normal Dynasty Chroma the three tassels hanging from its waist at the front are replaced by three Kuva Braids. His new weapons also share the same color scheme as his accesories, a Javlok, Twin Rogga and Kesheg, he sighed as he saw a black and red Ohma on the landing pad, its mining drill replaced by a cannon similar to a Ballistica, its purpose is to send a large bolt to disrupt communication on the Orbiter and also shoot four hooks that will keep the ship from escaping.

"Okay, time to go." He muttered to himself as he passed Kuva Grineer troops, upon seeing his appearance nodded slightly, obviously being briefed about a Tenno who serve the Queens. He boarded the Ohma and started the engines, he lifted the ship from the landing pad and flew off into space, away from the Kuva Fortress, after several moments of silence a transmission screen appeared on his right, after a moment of nothing but statics the face of Worm appeared, an unnerving smile on her lips.

"Hey Tenno, see, with all that commotion and your silent treatment I didn't get the chance to ask your name." She said to which the Tenno huffed in disdain.

"Why the hell should I answ-" He didn't get to finish as a beeping sound around his neck reached his ears.

"Now, now, I advice being nice to me Tenno...or you would never have to worry about a headache anymore." She said with a smirk, the man sighed and shook his head a little.

"Heskel, my name is Heskel, I won't ask for your name because I know I'm not 'worthy' of knowing it." Now named Heskel said the word 'worthy' with sarcasm clear in his voice, Worm just laughed for a moment before shaking her head in amusement.

"My name is Nim, be grateful, only those closest to me and my sister knows my name." She said calmly, Heskel looked at the screen for several moments before looking back ahead.

"It's...a nice name...I would never expect the Grineer Queen to have a name like that." He said carefully, afraid that the beeping of his collar will return if he said anything wrong, Worm looked almost happy at his words, it is hard to tell with a face like that.

"Why thank you Tenno, it's not everyday that I hear a honest compliment, now, I won't distract you from your task, good luck Heskel." With that said the transmission ended to which Heskel released a sigh of relief.

'By the Void, I better hurry up, I do NOT want to hear that damn collar again.' Heskel thought and speed up, targets already on his mind.

XXXXXXX

The next day Heskel returned to the fortress, his Ohma hauling two Liset Orbiters, upon landing he retrieved the two Warframes, a Nyx and a Ember, he was lead to the throne room where the two Queens awaited. Upon arriving he dropped the Warframes in front of the Queens and kneeled, he placed red circular devices on the Warframes backs and watched as their operators appeared both of them wearing Zariman suits with hoods pulled up, the one who controlled Nyx is a 5 feet tall girl with lithe frame, the one who controlled Ember is taller than Heskel, the giant woman is around 7 feet tall with very womanly shapes and toned muscles.

"Oh my, Heskel, you did a great job sweetheart, now go get some rest, someone will show you a room." Worm said with a tiny smile as she stared at the smaller Tenno woman, Heskel nodded and turned to leave when the taller Tenno girl turned toward him, even with the hood up Heskel can feel the rage shining in her eyes.

"You fucking traitor, you won't get away from this, I will kill you!" She shouted which stopped Heskel in his place, he exit his Warframe, showing his altered suit, it has the same coloration as the armor and Syandana on his Chroma yet it doesn't have the hood anymore, instead he have a cloak that once belonged to the Elder Queen, its hood pulled over his head and upper part of his face, hanging from each of his shoulder are two small Kuva Braids.

"Do not speak to me! You who sold your comrades to the Corpus for some Credits!" He shouted in anger at the taller female then turned to the smaller Tenno.

"And you?! You used your abilities on other Tenno! Bringing them to madness because you didn't get what you wanted! I don't care what the Queens will do to you but I hope you two will die!" He shouted and left the room, seconds later his Warframe disappeared as well. Nim sighed and turned toward her sister with a frown.

"Let's perform the Continuity sister, I want the shorter one." Worm said to which her sister raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why the rush Worm?" She asked to which the smaller Queen giggled, greatly disturbing the two female Tenno.

"I want to show my gratitude to Heskel, he seemed so angry right now, he needs someone to...comfort him." With that said Worm turned toward the two Tenno in front of her with a smirk.

"Thanks to you two the Grineer will prosper." Worm said as the Elder Queen pointed her scepter at the taller Tenno.

XXXXXXX

Heskel sighed once more as he relaxed on the bed inside the room provided to him, he looked to his right and saw his Warframe slumped down in a corner, the room is massive, nearly the same size as the Elder Queens room, everything has black or red color, the huge circular bed in the center can easily fit around ten people, there is a large wardrobe in a left corner by the door and opposite the entrance on the other side of the room are doors leading to a bathroom. The room is decorated by large Kuva Braids hanging from the ceiling and the whole room is illuminated a bright red color by a large circular light in the center of the ceiling.

'Have I done the right thing? I mean, those two girls are criminals but they are also Tenno like me. I don't know what the Queens planned but it can't be anything good.' Heskel thought as he slowly stood up, he turned around and walked toward the bathroom, inside he saw red tiles decorating the floor and black walls, the same bright red light illuminating the whole room, in the center of the room is a small circular pool, currently empty. He noticed two knobs by the pool and turned the knob to hot water, several spots inside the pool opened and hot water quickly filled the pool which is deep enough for the edge to reach his shoulders if he sat down. He quickly undressed from his suit and entered the water, a sigh of comfort escaped his lips as he rested his head back.

He didn't know how long he sat there but the hot water eased the tension in his muscles, in fact, he was so relaxed that he didn't hear the doors opening or that another person entered the bathroom.

"Heskel sweetie, can I join you?" A familiar voice asked to which Heskel's eyes shot wide open as he turned to his left, he blinked when he saw a beautiful fair-skinned petite woman with amber eyes standing there, however his eyes quickly noticed something familiar about her, she is wearing white and gold leathery long-sleeved dress reaching to her ankles with Kuva Braids reaching the ground attached to the elbows, however the most eye-catching thing is her waist-long white hair pulled into the headdress similar to the one worn by Nim, the Worm Queen. Heskel stared at her for several seconds before realization kicked in upon seeing that familiar smirk.

"Nim?" He asked in disbelieve to which the Queen nodded, she stared down at the man currently relaxing in a bath and decided to join him, she quickly undressed in front of his eyes, allowing the dress to pool at her ankles, showing nothing more underneath, her headdress quickly followed, allowing her shiny hair to cascade around her shoulders.

"You noticed? Thanks to you I have a new, healthy body." Nim said and entered inside the bathtub, she sighed with relief as she felt the water around her.

"Haaa...it has been so long since the last time I felt water on my arms." She said offhandedly and gazed at the confused Tenno in front of her, a smirk forming on her lips.

"I see that you have a lot of questions, however..." She quickly closed the distance between them and captured his lips with her own, the confused male didn't put up any fight as the Queen's tongue invaded his mount and coiled around his own tongue. After several seconds she separated from him, a string of saliva connecting the two.

"That was a reward for the job well done." Nim said with a smile on her face, she reached around his neck and took of the collar before tossing it away.

"That was a reward for your obedience." Upon hearing her voice once more Heskel finally regained his senses, he tried to say something but a small finger on his lips silenced him, Nim moved her lips close to his ear and smiled once again.

"There is one more reward waiting for you, however you must be patient to receive it." Her seductive voice send pleasurable shivers down his spine, he nodded weakly to which Nim moved back a little, in that moment she noticed that she straddled his legs and his excitement is pressing against her stomach, her eyes widened slightly at his size.

'Oh my, he certainly is a BIG boy.' Nim said as she gazed into his eyes, lust evident in her amber orbs, she turned around and leaned back into his chest causing the young man to tense slightly.

"I see that you have questions, ask away." Nim said simply, Heskel stayed silent for several seconds before sighing.

"How is it possible? What happened to your old body?" He asked which prompted Nim to chuckle and snuggle closer to him.

"Simple, an old Orokin ritual, the user can change bodies to continue living. As to my old body...I don't know, I mean, what use there is for a decaying body." Nim said with a wave of her hand, Heskel thought about her words for a moment before sighing heavily, he looked down at Nim and gulped slightly as he stared at her naked body, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Queen who smirked.

"Oh my, did you sneak a weapon in here Heskel, because I feel something...long~ and...hard~ on my back." Nim said seductively, causing his whole body to freeze in place, she used that opportunity to sneak one of her hands around his tool, his body twitched slightly at the touch.

"Why...are you doing this?" He asked slowly and twitched again as her hand began to slowly move up and down, stroking his quickly hardening organ.

"Because I want to, you are handsome and strong, I also know that you want this. I came here to make a deal, you Tenno are always fighting, don't you want a place that you can return to after a long day, all you have to do is protect us from other Tenno." At her words Heskel stopped moving, he thought about the offer presented to him.

'I...I don't know what to do, on one hand I could have a safe place to return, on the other hand other Tenno would not be happy about this...wait...why the hell should I care what they want, they treat me like shit just because I have a better equipment, they also tried to kill me once...but...what about Amaryn and Cressa, they are both my friends.' Heskel thought before looking down at the Queen.

"Will I be able to leave the fortress?" He asked with hope, Nim hummed for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, just remember, you are the Queens guardian, you have to get back at the moments notice, however I know you will think of something." Nim said happily as she stroked him, however she was stopped by Heskel's hand on her wrist, she looked back at him and noticed how his eyes moved around her body and his manhood twitched.

"Umm...Heskel? Your eyes are scary." Nim said slowly as she turned toward him and backed away, her back almost touched the other end of the pool when Heskel closed the distance between them, he sneaked one hand around her waist while the other lifted her chin. Nim opened her mouth to speak but Heskel used the opportunity to silence her with a kiss, he didn't hesitated to slip in his tongue and explore around her mouth. Nim protested weakly before finally relaxing after several seconds, she closed her eyes and fought back against Heskel's tongue, after few minutes the two separated from each other.

"How...rude..." Nim said between heavy breaths, they stared at each other for a moment before Heskel picked her up effortlessly and stepped out from the bath.

"Heskel?" She called out in confusion, still wet and naked Heskel walked inside the bedroom with Nim in his arms, without hesitation he lightly threw her onto the bed before crawling after her, the little Queen gulped in fear upon noticing how his eyes roamed over her body in lustful hunger.

'I...I think I awakened something scary.' Nim thought as she covered her little breasts and pussy which have a light path of white hair above the slit, her gesture prompted a growl from Heskel who lightly grabbed her left arm which covered her breasts, he pushed her arm to the side and moved his face to her right nipple. Before Nim could say anything he kissed her nipple, causing a shiver to run down her spine, moments later he began to eagerly lick, kiss and suck at her breast and nipple.

"He...Heskel...calm down...you...you beast..." Nim said weakly as small whines and moans began to escape her mouth and a light blush appeared on her cheeks, Heskel didn't stop, he released her arm and began to fondle her small breasts with addition to switching between them. Nim slowly stopped hesitating, she relaxed under his ministrations and brought her hands to his head, a smile appeared on his lips as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"Heskel...don't stop...please..." Nim mumbled softly as she marveled at the softness of his hair, she yelped when she felt Heskel's right hand push away the hand over her groin and his fingers brushed against her lower lips. This continued for several minutes at the end of which Nim was half-conscious, her breathing is heavy and her face is flushed a deep red color, her pussy soaked with her juices, the sight caused a smirk to appear on Heskel's lips to which Nim glared weakly.

"You...you are...mean...this isn't...over...yet..." She whispered, still weak from the orgasm, Heskel smiled and crawled above her, she flinched a little upon feeling his manhood pressing against her lower lips. Heskel stopped and looked down at her.

"We can stop if you want." Heskel offered to which Nim quickly shook her head.

"No! I will not stop now!" Nim shouted in a sudden burst of anger, Heskel was caught off-guard which allowed Nim to push him onto his back and straddled his waist, his rod pressing against her slit. She placed her hands onto his chest for support and slowly lowered herself, a muffled cry of pain escaped her lips as her barrier broke, she winced when his rod brushed her cervix and looked down, less than a half of his length remained outside yet she was already full.

"H-how the hell are you so big?! It shouldn't be possible!" Nim asked with a raised voice, thankfully no guards were stationed outside otherwise their fun time would be over quickly. Heskel just shrugged his shoulders and gently grabbed her waist to support her weight.

"How would I know Nim, I don't talk about things like that with other people." He said simply while trying his hardest to not thrust upward, the feeling of her walls clamped tightly against his rod was taking its toll on the inexperienced Tenno. Nim could feel his struggle from the twitching of his muscles, him holding back for her sake brought a smile to her face.

'Idiot, if he keeps acting like that I could seriously fa-...' Nim stopped the thought before it could take a root inside her mind, she slowly moved up before lowering her hips back down, the feeling of his rod stretching her walls was strange and unfamiliar yet still not unpleasant, her movement slowly became faster as pleasure ran its course through her body, Heskel too was feeling great, however his will finally snapped, he grabbed her waist a little harder and pushed her onto the bed, with him now hovering above Nim once more he placed his hands at her sides and began thrusting. Nim moaned loudly and linked her hands at the back of his neck, his thrusts slowly became harder and deeper as his mind hazed because of the pleasure, he leaned down and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Due to their lack of experience it only took few minutes before they felt their ends coming closer, Heskel pulled back from the kiss and looked down at the moaning Queen.

"N-Nim...I...I'm..." Heskel said between breaths, Nim began to nod furiously as her legs weakly locked around his waist, with a few more thrusts Heskel went as deep as he could inside of her and fired his potent seed, Nim's mind almost broke as she felt her body shudder violently from the orgasm along with the creamy liquid flowing inside her womb, the amount quickly filled her baby-room and canal before flowing outside like a river. After a moment of rest Heskel pulled out of her and fell at her side, his breath ragged yet a satisfied graced his face, Nim almost passed out, her body feeling numb from the afterglow of sex, she turned to her left and saw Heskel staring at her with those warm red eyes, he leaned closer and kissed her lightly before pulling the covers over them, he hugged her lightly, saturating her with his scent which caused the Queen to quickly fall asleep, quickly followed by Heskel.

XXXXXXXIXXXXXXX

Hello everyone, I present you my first PURE Warframe story, I thought about this idea for a while now, I mean, there is the Shadow Stalker who serve Hunhow so why not make a Tenno who serve the Queens. Like with my other stories this one will also contain lemons so I hope most of you would be happy.

I will also use shortcuts for color schemes, for example:

(CS1):

Primary - Black

Secondary - Black

Tertiary - Red

Accents - Red

Energy - Red

(CS2):

Primary - Black

Secondary - Red

Tertiary - Red

Accents - Black

Energy - Red

CS2 color scheme I found the most accurate for Kuva theme on most Warframes, it also give Kuva Braid Syandana deeper colors. However only CS1 works with Chroma Dynasty skin.

Anyway, I hope you guys will like my story, review and wait for the next chapter.

Coming soon - **Chapter 2: Elder's Dilemma**

See ya!


	2. notification 22062018

hello everyone, I want to inform you that my blog 'afrc500 dot blogspot dot com' will serve as a database to the finished and unfinished chapters of my stories as well as any notifications I have, that is all for now, see you until the next chapter.


End file.
